RWBY: Galactic War
by ds hero
Summary: Space: the final frothier. Remnant try to reach the stars but Dust is useless without a planetary bond. Now a team of Huntsmen was teleported to a galactic war where magic and advance science exist with other energies. With new enemies and power, they must join in and protect planets as the elites of all heroes. (Can use ideas if you got any)


RWBY: Galactic War 1

Teleporter of Fate

 **Disclaimer:** If you have a Grimm oc then bring it to me.

 **Afternoon, Emerald Forest, a week after the Grimm break out**

*growl, slash* "Got another one!" Ruby Rose said, bisicing a Grimm as her half older sister Yang Xio-Long bash another through a tree. "I still ahead of all of you!" *bam* "Safe you and getting close." Blake Belladonna said as she slices and dice with a few bullets holes. "How many days we have until we turn to Beacon but I'm going to smash all of their **legs!"** Nora Valkyrie has made a crate after destroying a group. "I just hope our supplies will hold out until the end of the month." Weiss Schnee said as she swerved a few Grimms while Lie Ren cover her six. "There some edible plants if food is the problem." "Hey guys, where Jaune?" Pyrrha Niko ask for her partner/leader/crush as the only male Arc of their generation was off their view. "Heya!" He appears, cutting tons of Creeps as they pop out of the ground one by one. "There, that make me the winner." "What?!" The female blonde wants to murder the male blonde but her leader/sister stop her. "Come down Yang! Jaune did win by kill count. By the way, where did you learn to attack like that?" "Oh, um, I have been playing some retro games lately about being in another world and has practice learning them." "That wonderful Jaune." Pyrrha praise him as Weiss scaffold. "That it? If you have put that much effort before Beacon, then you wouldn't have to make those fake transcripts." "Weiss!" "Don't, she right. Thought my family didn't want me to become a huntsman that they didn't have me train. Perhap being with you has me work harder than most so I won't hold you guys back." All of the girls blush lightly as Ren look at the sky. "The sun is setting; we should set up for the night." "I start the campfire."

As the stars twinkle in the sky, the 8 teens were finishing their dinner when Ruby ask a big question. "Jaune, can you tell a bit about the game you play?" "Sure, thought it won't make sense unless you play them." Then he talks about worlds were the moons aren't destroyed, but different evils plague the worlds. Magic exist in multiple forms, brawler and marist artest that can bend the elements or attack with energy of the body, prehistoric beings face mecha-beasts, advent science and space travel, galactic worlds, worlds in minds, ghosts and monsters, giant robots and titan monsters battle, demons and angels and worlds from other dimension. When the knight finish the last game, everyone fell asleep without anyone on watch. As morning approach, everyone was shock by their carelessness, then they laugh a bit before going on the scouting mission for a few yard until Ruby found something. "Yang! Look!" When her older sister came, she seen the rose crest on a tree bark. "Hey, what's the hold up!?" Nora bud in. "Um, it just that… we found our mom's crest on the tree." "She tends to do that before finishing a mission as a huntress, this seem to be one before she went missing, then a cloak cover in blood was found later on." Knowing about their tragic lost, Pyrrha speak for everyone. "We could export around if that you want to do." With a nod, they walk towards the somehow blacken forest, but one of them remove dirt off a dark stain.

 **2 hours later**

"Okay, okay. Let me take a break now." Jaune has tire himself now since he carries the most out of everyone. "Come on Puke boy, don't _spell your lunch_." "Yang, that was worse than usual." There was a bit of complaining, but Blake start to hear things. "Guys, trouble is coming." Some Beowolfs, Ursas, and a Gorilla Grimm. "A Beringel? But they aren't native to this region!" *bam* "Maybe that Doctor Merlot guy has a zoo of Grimms all over the world around here!" Nora told Pyrrha as everyone counter against the falling Grimms as they were thrown by the muscle of the pack, thought Ren might have solved the mystery. "It make sense if he makes it that the Grimms don't think they're trap in the first place." "That does make sense. Yang, go trade punches with the Beringel while we'll deal with the small fry." "What!" "Yeah! I'm going to show that oversize monkey who on top of the chain!" With the flaming fighter go toes to toes on what the main problem, Jaune continue to speak. "Weiss, prepare the killing blow with that fire thrust, unless Ruby can pierce through." "I am working on a javelin diving move, but it's a working progress. Instead I'm going to defend my best friend." "That the smartest things you two say in a battle, I can see why Prof. Ozpin chose those for leadership." "I'm going to ride an Ursa!" "NO!" Just like they planned, all of the filler Grimms were defeated while Yang did an upper on the Beringel, and Weiss did the killing blow.

It was an hour later as they rest with one person still complaining. "That was my kill and you just took it!" "You celebrate early and I have to kill it before you were beaten. Blame Jaune for not telling you in the first place." Said knight use Ruby as a shield as Blake pick up something. "Guys, something much more bigger came, as in numbers." It like all the species of Grimms came to kill them for some reason, including the water types thanks to a massive river with a brigade that the group plan to cross later. One particle Grimm was a rider and horse fuse together and Ren just dash when it shrieks. "Ren, get back here!" Nora try to stop her friend and partner from killing himself by bashing any Grimms going at him. "Guys, we need to help them!" Ruby told everyone as they attack. The battle was like the hardest final boss on the hardest mode with just the weakest weapons and gears. When one Grimm is kill, a dozen attack from behind, with only the terrain giving them a chance to survive. With all the chaos going on, Nora was able to get Ren into a ring of boulder and hold him there. "Nora, let me go!" "No! Not until you stop attacking it, it been like a decade and that one seems too young for the one that destroy your village!" With that Ren look at the Nuckelavee has less bony armor and didn't has any weapons sticking out of its back, actually all the Grimms are like they were born just a few years ago, single digit by the range. "Thanks Nora. By the way, it's our village." Nora stun a bit as Ren ran a back to battle, then she launched herself into the air for a freefall slam. "Yeah hoo!" *Boom* "Guys, these Grimms are newborns!" Ren shouted before a King Taijitu strike at him, but he was able to handle it, while Jaune was able to understand the message. "He right, Grimms this age doesn't work with other species unless there a control tower like in that video game before!" "Is it that bird that just stare at us than attack." Said bird that Ruby pointed out had an orb in it chest and an attenal like tail. "It's a Sharp-Eye, those things connect the minds of Grimms with it field of vision and act like the tactic member of the team!" "Like Jaune, but in the air!" Weiss translate Blake's knowledge. "Nice! Beat up tweety and the Grimms can't hit _Mama_!" Yang send a shot at it, but a Griffon block it. "I forgot to mention that they are protected by their ally." "Damn it Blake!" "Language!" "Sorry!" "That wasn't meant for you Pyrrha..." Ruby look around to see what they have and smile. "I think I got a plan."

"Didn't we did this in the intermission." Weiss said as she pulls Blake's ribbon with her semblance as Blake and Pyrrha hold both ends and Ruby, Yang, and Nora were being launch with Jaune's shield as he and Ren were distaning the Grimms. "Not with the other team." "Just remember not to lose it!" "Don't worries I _yang_ on to it." "Yang!" "I going to send you up just for that." The three was zooming through the air within a second, and at the max height they miss the target. "Nora, launch us!" "Got it!" With the sisters using the shield to cover the blast, Nora send them higher with Magnhild but still miss. "Yang!" "Let do this!" Blocking Crescent Rose blade with the shield again. Ruby send her older sister directly to the Sharp-Eye. "Here come the pain!" But when Yang make contact, she found out that it was a fake and the real one had been cloak as it took a straight of hair. "F*****!" "Language!" "Where did that beep came from?" They came crashing like meteor and took some more Grimms. "That Grimm isn't normal." Blake said as the target now multiple. "What was your first clue, it knows how to make Yang made."

Jaune ran from some Grimms until he trips and fell rolling into a ditch, and came out wearing a space helmet and holding an alien gun. 'Okay, i don't know what happen but I need to count the targets. One…. One.' "Did the Sharp-Eye reverse clone or something, because I only see one!" "Did you hit your head Jaunce, cause their dozens of them, not one!" Notice what on his head after his partner check him, a quick off and on for truth gave him a thought. 'Can this be?... Nah! But let just check.' *Bam, zoom* A plasma bullet burns a hole through all the Grimms that was in front of it. "Okay, who take my kill?!" An angry Yang told him to think fast. 'Get up the rock, bash it, overcharge shot.' Running as fast as his legs can go, Jaune cut a bunch of Grimms along the way until he climbs a tall boulder, bash the space gun against some Grimms climbing after him, and aim at the cloaked target and fire an overloaded blast. The recoil sends the gun off his hand and thru the Grimms from behind as those in front were destroyed while the Sharp-Eye was only clipped and crash landed on a tree. "Wow, how did you do that Jaune?!" Ruby scream with joy as everyone, even the Grimms, stop. "Alien gun, space helmet, overcharge, blast destroy it, my hands stings." *bam* "I'm going to break their legs for not letting me get a chance to use that laser!" Nora shot grenades at a bunch of them before giving them the hammer.

With their leader gone, the creatures of the darkness fought uncoordinated, many of the low and mid-level beast were destroyed, leaving the high level to attack. The young huntsmen in training were tired and low on ammo. "Does someone have a plan?" Ruby said as she trying to cut a giant turtle while the rest deal with other tough Grimms. "Maybe we should- wah!" Weiss was toss to a tree and blood was leaking as a rino Grimm was charging at her. "Weiss!" Jaune bash the charging Grimm before the two heavy hitters hit it off the ground to a Goliath as they both fell into a pit. "Weiss, hang on!" The knight appade pressure to close the wound but no aura appears as more blood came. "Come on, come on, I need some help here!" No one respond because the Grimms are focus on the two in detrise that the other has to cover them. "Jaune, go." The heiress told him. "What? I'm not leaving you here to die." "I'm just dead weight now!" "So am I, but that doesn't mean you have a right take your own life!" As he ends the sentence, his semblance was activated by the high emotion and will power. At the same time, a T-rex Grimm charge at them. "Watch out!" Weiss swing Myrtenaster to try and stop it, when suddenly a giant ice sword holds by a giant armor arm decapitated the Grimm which cause everyone to stop and stare before Nora start it again with her hammer. "Vengeance is our!" Weiss move her arm and the partly summon follow her. 'This is like what Winter told me, I don't know how but there a job to do.' With a speed Glyph, she dashes across the field and slice more Grimms, including the one being deal with a blonde. "Come On!" *boom* She stop with a turtle stab underneath and her partner gasping. "Weiss, how did you do that?!" Ruby was on her like a bee. "It's part of my family's semblance, but I can only summon foes I have defeated in battle." "New plan, make Weiss defeat each type of Grimm for future battles!" Just then, a Death Stalker was thrown at them before meeting the ice sword's bladed end. "Next time, don't take my kills!"

"How did you do that?" Pyrrha said to her partner as they were back to back in the fight. "I don't know, I just want her to stay alive and bam, wound healed." "You're a healer, thanks to your semblance." Nora came and launch the rhino Grimm to the heiress. "Actually I think I use my aura to amplify hers, like amp did to instruments." "And he has tons if aura so he won't be drain any time soon." "Then boost me up!" The young orange hair said with a smile with the champ look at the leader who shrugged. "Don't blame me if things go wrong." *boom* Right after he boosts her, a thunder cloud form and strike her with a ton of electricity. "I… Will...Break...All...Legs!" Just like lightning, she zooms to a Goliath and bash all the legs before tossing it to Weiss for the killing blow. "Me next!" Said the half-sisters as Jaune just sigh.

"Woohoo!" Ruby become a blur of rose petal as she left deep cut on the Grimm, thought she can't control it well that she need to stop at sharp turns. "Take that!" Yang punch a Grimm ten times her size and it became ashes as her flames was burning to a volcanic level. Blake makes clones that last longer as they help her defeat a Griffon. Ren became totally invisible as he stabs the weak spot of any Grimms and Pyrrha has control over all metal as she launched them toward her enemies until only one is left. "Guy I got a plan!" After using freezer burn for cover, the Nuckelavee look around for a prey to strike when Blake's solid clones came and force it to extend its arm in the opposite directions, before being shield bashed and pin to the ground by Arko. Rose petals whir at its legs, with scratches forming, it hind was slam down burning before the horse head was smashed by an electrical hammer. "Ghooaah!" It screams before the arms was tear off at the same time then an ice sword chop it in half. "Finally, that the last one." Yang said as most feel the effects of having your aura amped. "Gorah…" Their body were in pain as Jaune sat on a rock next to a tree. "By the way Jaune… What happen to the helmet?" Ruby point out as the knight notice he not wearing it. "What the, I know it was still on me!" I wasn't until he notices the collar on his neck that he presses a button and it transform back to a helmet. "Oh, it just collapsed back." *bonk* The Sharp-Eye fell on his head, making him scream like a girl as he ran to shake it off himself. [Hey, stop that already!] "Huh?" Jaune just stop and look around. "What wrong girly voice?" Yang try to tease him but he more focus on something else. "I don't know, someone told to stop and we're the only ones." [I'm on your head idiot!] With quick reflex, Jaune grab the so-call Grimm and stare at it. "You can talk?" [Only with the helmet on, and I not a Grimm, just camouflage like one] It change from red and black to blueish-purples with green tint. "Cool, an alien!" The two child-like girls came up to get a closer look as the leader of team JNPR continue to talk to it. "So, how can they talk to you?" [Just change the headphones to speakers.] "Yeah, how?" [Oh, forgot about the Arm Pad.] Something like a wrist guard came off of it back by the tentacles and was equip to Jaune's left arm before a holograph form with alien text before it was moderate to their language. "Oh, is this it?" Pressing a headphone icon, the buds switch from inside to outside. [Nice, just glad that all human has the same basic language in any galaxies.] Speechless, they were, but something causes the space being to pick up the pace. [Okay now. Hi, my birth name is too complicated to speak or remember so call me Wiz-Tech. I only got time for three simple questions so go.] "Why are you ordered the Grimms to attack us?" Weiss point out first. [I try to control them to protect myself, by the neglect energy and soulless mind cause me to be control by the master they serve. I'll thank you after I have heal.] Satisfice and sadness by the response, the heiress let her faunas friend take the next question. "What do you mean by other humans in other galaxies?" [There are other humans raised planets in space along other life forms, including the faunas like you. Out there, there's equal rights to the innocents so you won't have to worry about being hate for your cat ears. But fans are another story.] Blushing with a small smile, Blake was glad that there more places than Menagerie that faunas can live in peace even if there are crazy fans, then Nora take the last one. "How did you know about this planet we live in?!" [I interface to this scroll Jaune, I think that was his name, drop in when I fell on him.] Said boy grab it before the teaser can look into it. [Now we must head to the cave a few yards away to escape the dragon.] *rrrroooooooaaaarrrrr* The ultimate Grimm was flying towards them. "Co-captain Ruby, mind taking care of this." "It would be an honor Co-captain Jaune, RUN FOR IT!"

 **One epic battle later**

"That was amazing to watch if we weren't focus on living. And the entrance is seal, nice~" Ruby pointed out before Yang respond. "At least you didn't have to two people after they run low." She drops said carries without caution. "It was at the heat of the moment that I release all of my aura to boost Weiss that she meteor shower Goliaths with a giant ice sword to finish the dragon off." Jaune stated as the princess has say something before getting knockout. "Three elbow grease and a side of head light liquid." [If I remember, there some supplies that could fix my damage wing. Just need a generator to power it.] "Got it!" Nora took Wiz-Rech to a side tunnel before some mechanic building sound was heard, Blake aw something on the walls. "Yang, Ruby, you two want to see this." After getting a better view since their faunse teammate can see through the dim cave, they found their mother's huntress crest on the wall. *zap* a weird machine turn to life in a chamber in the back. "What is that?" Blake ask as Ruby was hypnotised to touch it. "Ruby, wait!" Jaune has seen this scenario before but was too slow as a holograph of the universe appear and a destination was chosen random. "Jaune, what going on?" Pyrrha ask her partner, who sigh. "We're going to another planet, with a chance of being in a Galactic war." "Whao." Ruby said before a giant beam of light cover the whole forest and some other random areas of Remnant before no Grimm, human, faunus or alien was there.

 **The Dragon Shape Land Mass, maybe where Salem and the main Grimm nest are by guess, an hour later**

Salem has summoned her top followers as a vision from the past creep up. "M'lady, not to lash out but why did you summon us? I was in the develop a new dust combination at the time." Arthur Watt, a mustache scientist, asked as the Queen respond. "Remember that the silver-eyes warrior that Hazel proclaim to be dead," everyone nodden. "that was half true since no clear evidences was shown." The mistress of the Grimm faces the brute that was there that time. "Would you care to explain." Hazel just sigh at his major fail. "Around a decade ago, I chase the last known silver-eyes to a section of the forest where something was destroying Grimms, I got her trap and was gotting end her live when I was shot on the back. It was able to break through my aura and burn a scar on my back." He turns around and remove the clothing of his back to shout a backen spot. "I was able to see the man that did this, he wears armor that seem to be mail clothes and weapons of unknown design. He took the target before I could recover, thought a herd of Grimms follow them before a flash of light cover the area. There was no sight of either of the two, just the cloak and one of the weapons." Then Salem take something out of her cape and it was a gun that shoot spikes. "He give this to me, knowing that there a chance that there more to the warrior. It wasn't until a week that I receive image of my children that left the planet." Cinder notice her mistress has said planet instead of world. "Are you trying to say that they been teleported to scape?" "Yes Cinder, I didn't believe it myself until more and more images came. Differents worlds fill with differents beings, and a war has acore to all of them in all of them. Imagine the chaos in all the planets, perfect for my children to thrill!" "And the aliens." Everyone look at Mercury. "What? I alway want an alien as a friend."

"Anyways, Watt, there was some kind of device near here that teleported some of the spawning pools, see if you can use it for us." "If it was made by advance beings, I will need some help from a former college." "Tyrain, when the device is ready, you will go first and find a group call Destruction. They will be allies in the future, but killing the last known living Silver-Eyes warrior is the major goal of your journey." "Yes my Mistress." "Hazel, there are still other devices all over Rement. Find them and have them traported with any other tech there were. Destroy them if necessary." "Consider it done. Should I start with the one where the huntsmen-in-training were last at?" "As much as i want to prevent them from finding it, the best approach is to miss guide them and wait until the death were conform." "And what about me m'Lady?" "You will continue to stay at Beacon to find the remaining half of the fall maiden, if there any student that felt off, report it before the day of the attack and no spying on them." "But-" "That a order! Did I make myself clear?" "Yes my league."

As the war between light and dark on Renment will soon join the war of the universe, nothing will be the same and everything is perfect. Can this small change of the time limit bring peace for a lifetime, or will evil achieve their goals until a new warrior break their dream? Until next time.

(song begins)

The two team rise with the light as a war occur.

 _ **They see you as small and helpless, they see you as just a child, surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild**_

The battle of good and evil continues as Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren suddenly dash down the hill.

 _ **Prepare for your greatest moments, prepare for your finest hour, the dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower**_

They destroy machine and vehicle of the evil army as they slide down the snowy top before jumping off a cliff.

 _ **We~... are~... lightning~... straying from the thunder, miracles of ancient wonder**_

The gears, outfits, and weapons change to different type within the fight. They then landed on a enemy ship and crash down.

 _ **This will be the day we've waited for, this will be the day we open up the day, I don't wanna hear your absolution, hope you're ready for a revolution**_

Working together, they destroy herde of Grimms and bad aliens, switching modes base on the enemies they face and the environments they're on.

 _ **Welcome to a world of new solutions, welcome to a word of bloody evolution, in time~.. Your heart will open minds~...a story will be told~... and victory is in a simple soul**_

Allies join in as they blew up an air crate at the end with space blasters.

 _ **Your world needs a great defender, your world's in the way of harm, you want a romantic life, a fairytale that's full charm**_

Started with a view of the universe, it zooms in to a galaxy, then a solar system, then a Halo ring as battle occur.

 _ **Beware that the light is fading, beware as the dark returns, this world's unforgiving, even brilliant light will cease to burn**_

The Grimms, the Floods, and Destruction was shown in separate time frame before the leader of the organazation break the scene like glass.

 _ **Legends~... scatter~... day and night will sever, hope and peace are lost forever**_

A quick run down shows silhouette of the good guy of the U.N.I.T.Y. until it stops at the 8 teen as they all charge to war.

(guitar solo)

Different battles occur in different wars, showing all type of wairrors.

 _ **This will be the day we've waited for, we~... are~... lightning~... welcome to a world of new solutions**_

The huntsman and huntresses rise up from the ground and load up for battle as more allies follow for the final collision.

 _ **This will be the day we've waited for, this will be the day we open up the day, I don't wanna hear your absolution, hope you're ready for a revolution, welcome to a world of new solutions, welcome to a word of bloody evolution, in time~.. Your heart will open minds~...a story will be told~... and victory is in a simple soul**_

They break through the the front line and go deeper into the final boss. With a giant jump, they dive to the leader as it counter and their attack collide and the title was shown.


End file.
